bitter sweet
by solicitors
Summary: jealousy and revenge certainly at its finest — lucas/maya


**they tryna make each other jealous cuz they just broke up and they end up on a double date! ! ! ! ! seniors in high school NOTE i wrote the first half of this 2 months ago and the second half 1/28/16! so know that my writing style has changed since then! sorry im working on atpssuoh**

* * *

The whole Lucas and Maya dilemma, Riley was sure to pass. They were literally written in the stars, or something, some romantic bullshit Riley didn't care for at the moment. All she knew was that Lucas and Maya were really super in love and they had broken up.

This was quite some news to the whole student body of John Quincy Adams High. People were striving for the relationship of Lucas and Maya, one where you were married, best friends, lovers, everything all into _one_ and everyone - including the teachers - thought they were each other's one and only. Everyone had assumed that they were soulmates after the downfall of Riley and Lucas, so when they broke up, it was quite surprising.

And every girl in the school was already throwing themselves at Lucas Friar's feet. Same goes with all the boys at Maya Hart's (and a few girls, too). (Makes sense, however, they were the two hottest people in the grade.) (More like school.)

And considering that they were both immature beings, they tried at every single moment of every single day to make the other one jealous. (No one really knew why they even broke it off, to be frank.)

"Huckleberry," the shorter one would spit venomously in his direction where he was standing in the hall. He had one girl draped on either arm and his smirk made her heart melt but she ignored and ignored and ignored it as her stance held carefully and she was ready to intimidate his stupid cowboy ass.

"Shortstack," he responded quickly, turning around as the girls scurried off to find some shelter from their obvious showdown in the middle of the hallway between fifth and sixth period. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she responded with a nonchalant shrug, her eyebrow quirking as she noticed his darkened expression and his obvious resentment and jealousy due to her well being and obvious nonchalance she had despite their breakup only last month. (Which was long ago, but they were both struggling.) (She wasn't doing good, she was completely lying but he didn't need to know that.) She had to bite the inside of her cheek so she could hold back her laughter. "How're you?"

His biceps tensed as he crossed his arms over his chest in an aloof matter and his smirk returned to him, watching her squirm under his gaze. "I'm good," he replied with clenched teeth. "Everything's howdy over here in Cowboy Land."

Maya refrained from rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her breast too, watching his eyes carefully as he kept his gaze on hers. "Nice seeing you Cowboy, I ought to go now," she gestured quickly, a failed attempt to get away from his gaze that burned her skin. (She really needed to get him out of her system.)

"Now, now," he tsked, grabbing her hand and pulling her body close to his where they breathed the same air. Her body heated under his touch and her face quickly grew flushed. She knew that he knew that he had apparent control of the situation and she _didn't_ like it. She had to think of something, and quick. "Don't scurry off like that without a proper goodbye."

"Lucas, honey," she said with a smirk splaying on her lips. "I hate to break it to you, but we are _over_."

Unknowingly, her body was pinned against the lockers, her body flushed against his as his hands trailed aimlessly over her exposed flesh on her sides. He ran his fingers up and down soothingly and he thought he could see her knees buckle and he already knew that he had her wrapped around his finger. His breath weighed heavy on her neck and his fingers hitched up her shirt slightly, the smirk evident. (They had an enemies with benefits type thing going on, and the janitors closet was _right_ there and who the hell cares if someone heard!) "Janitors closet is right there," he whispered against her neck, noting the absence of people in the halls. (He was seriously considering doing _it_ right on the lockers.) The bell was soon to ring.

She couldn't be late to class or she would get another detention. But she desperately, really wanted this. Like really really really, but she couldn't. She needed a way to get away from Lucas' hot hands trailing her body that made her feel certain ways or she would certainly be more than a few minutes late.

"Lucas, I'm seeing someone."

His head whipped up from her neck and he stared at her with a confused expression and she almost nearly missed his presence on her neck. His hands still gripped on her hips and he shook his head. "What?"

"You heard me," she repeated with a shrug, shoving his hands off of her hips. "I'm going to remain true and have no more sex with you if I want this relationship to work."

"Y - you're seeing someone?" he asked her again.

"Yeah," she proceeded to lie. A few more white lies wouldn't hurt anybody, would it? Seeing his angry expression was too good to pass up. " _And_ we're going on a date tonight."

His mouth hung agape and she could feel the smile threatening to explode on her porcelain features. "I bet you made this shit up."

"Afraid not," she shrugged and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Yeah, he's a _college_ guy," she whispered with a taunt evident. "You wouldn't know him."

Lucas couldn't believe the jealousy that was raging through him. Sure, him and Maya were playing with each other to get the other one jealous, but he hadn't really thought she had moved on (she hadn't) and already gotten a date (she hadn't). God only knows he hadn't been able to move on for his life, especially with the way things were arranged.. The enemies with benefits situation was only latching him on harder. And suddenly, he found himself lying too.

"Well, I'm seeing someone too."

Maya didn't believe his shit for one spare moment. "Oh, so suddenly you're seeing someone when I'm seeing someone? How convenient..." she dragged on for a moment, picking at her nails absentmindedly.

Lucas stuttered for a moment, surprised at the sudden change of dominance. "Uh... no! I - I just decided to bring it up when you decided to bring it up that you're seeing someone. Yeah... didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Mhmm," she drawled menacingly. She took a few steps forward towards him until his back collapsed against the lockers on the other side of the hall. Her fingernail trailed his chest slowly and she smiled with a sickly sweet grin and tilted her head to the left slightly. "Is that so?"

"Y..yeah.." he muttered on his words without a thought or a care.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we went on a double date, would you?"

And this is where things got tricky. Maya thought she had this whole thing wrapped up nicely with a bow, of _course_ Lucas Friar would decline her invitation to go on a double date for so many reasons. It was going to be extremely uncomfortable for the both of them, and she was almost certain that he was making up shit that he was seeing someone to make her jealous. So he _had_ to decline and be kept in the dark if she was actually seeing someone.

Check and mate.

But Lucas knew her game better than almost she did. And what better way to make the very Maya Hart jealous than clinging onto some hot girl in his school and flirting aimlessly? No better way, certainly.

"Of course I wouldn't," he replied and her mouth hung open for only a moment or two at his response. And once again, the dominance was changed. It was like a push and pull with them, no one knew what was coming and when it came, it was random and unknown.

And then Maya cursed under her breath because she had _no idea_ where to get a date.

"Oh, are you going to back out now?" he asked her with a smirk evident. He knew her game better, and she knew this. Damn, why was he always one step ahead? But she'd be damned if she was going to let him win.

She coughed and shook her head, hiding the growing smile. "I'm afraid you don't really know me then, Lucas. How about you pick me and my date up tonight at seven o'clock and we can go get some noodles."

"My pleasure."

(There was a problem: neither one of them had dates.)

/

"I really appreciate you doing this for me," Maya said with a huff, smearing the concealer over her bags as she attempted to fix her hair. "I'm.. kind of in a predicament."

Her date lied out on her bed without a care and sighed, shaking his head. "Is this about Lucas again?"

"When has it ever been?" she muttered through her clenched teeth, wiping the mascara over her eyelashes. "Just don't be uncomfortable, you know?" she said harshly, turning to glare at him. "Lucas can be quite.. intimidating and I don't want you to get freaked out by him. Just know that he's only like that when he doesn't like people, so if he's like that around you - he's probably going to kill you."

"What?!" her date screamed, his body shooting up from the bed.

Maya laughed in her heels and shook her head. "Some people are so gullible." Her date glared at the back of her head and she shrugged softly, turning around and smiling to herself. "No offense or anything."

"Yeah, I've seen this Lucas get protective over you. I wouldn't count out the killing part just yet."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag from her bedside table and cheekily smiled, taking her dates hand in hers. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste," she beckoned, dragging him out her bedroom door just as her apartment door knocked loudly. "That's our cue."

Her date opened the door and Maya peeked over his shoulder, only to see Lucas glowering in his shadow and she sighed happily, popping up from behind her date, still holding his hand. "Howdy Lucas, how pleasant of you to pick us up," she said with a faux country accent and an obvious ecstasy for his obvious jealousy. To say at the very least, Lucas was not expecting this.

"Um, Maya," he said, his gaze pointed at hers. "You said I wouldn't know your so called 'date'," he pointed out, looking up and down her date and shaking his head. "I know this guy."

Shit! She did say that. "Well," she stuttered for only a moment or two. "We had to do a change of plans and luckily Josh was just on hand to take me on this date. I'm sure it won't bother you Lucas, will it? I mean..." she dragged on with a smirk, "if you're uncomfortable at all we can call plans off. I'm sure Josh has some homework to attend to."

Josh shrugged nonchalantly and nodded. "Well, actually—"

"No," Lucas interrupted with a crisp nod. "No," he said once more, his teeth obviously clenched and his eyes filled with anger. "Umm, your date is just fine, Maya. I'm sure this night couldn't get any more interesting."

"I'm sure," she giggled happily. And she was certain that Lucas' date couldn't top hers until she actually saw his date and his growing smirk on his face and suddenly she was the one glowering. "You brought MISSY BRADFORD?!" she yelled through the halls, her hand flailing up. "This girl has harassed me for the entirety of my high school career and suddenly you think it's okay to bring her—?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he giggled, taking Missy's hand in his. "I didn't think this would bother you Maya, will it? I mean..." he repeated her words with twice the amount of gusto, "if you're uncomfortable at all we can call plans off. I'm sure Missy has some.." he thought for a moment, "sleep to attend to."

"Are you saying I look _ugly_?" Missy spat out venomously but Lucas merely ignored her.

Maya quickly composed herself and held her dates hand tighter, seeing the look on Lucas' face turn from a smirk into a frown. "No, this will be just absolutely.. _fine_."

"Our noodles await," Lucas muttered through his teeth as he watched Maya drag her date along in a dramatic matter.

/

Josh promptly pulled out Maya's seat for her and she quickly thanked him, smoothing her dress with her hands and settling down as he pushed her back in. Lucas' face darkened quickly and he hastily threw out Missy's chair before she fumbled to the ground in a dramatic matter and he groaned. The blonde girl was in her chair laughing her ass off.

" _Reaaaaalll_ nice Lucas," Missy muttered, standing up to wipe off the dust on her skirt. "Please don't attempt to pull out anymore chairs, I suppose I'll pass."

"Anyway," Maya prompted as everyone settled down into their seats. "Um.. how is everyone doing?" she said between clenched teeth, her eyes settling on Lucas. "I mean, things must be going pretty well up there in Howdy Land without me, Lucas. Isn't that right?"

He bit his lip with his teeth and he had a satisfied feeling in the base of his stomach. Yeah, he definitely made her jealous. "Oh, don't I know it," he responded, stretching his legs slowly and smirking. His feet momentarily collided with hers and she quickly ground her heel into his toes. He groaned in pain and swiftly drew his foot back and glared back at her.

The seating arrangement they had subconsciously decided on wasn't exactly perfect. Maya was sitting to the right of Josh, Missy was sitting in front of Josh so that meant that Lucas was sitting in front of Maya and things were certain to get interesting.

Maya smiled innocently as he shot daggers in her direction and she took Josh's hand in hers. "Joshie and I are doing absolutely wonderful and _great_. You know, he treats me so well."

"I'm sure he does," Lucas grit through his teeth.

The four flipped aimlessly over the menus that had been given to them prior when they hand entered the restaurant.

The waitress came over with a happy smile and she clicked the pen on the table before writing something down and turning her attention back toward the group. If the waitress was completely honest, something was bound to go wrong, she figured. The one in the blue dress was sulking and sunken back in her seat, the guy across her with the sandy hair had clenched teeth and crossed arms and refused to look at the girl across from him. The girl sitting next to him was picking at her nails without a care and the guy across from her lazily tugged on the girl with the blue dress' hand.

"Hi there kiddos," the waitress prompted with a warm greeting. "I'll be your waitress tonight, my name is Ashley but you can call me Ash. Are you guys ready to order or do you want to get some drinks first?"

The girl with the blue dress answered quickly, leaving no time for anybody else to think. "We'll be ordering now."

"We haven't had anything to drink just yet," Josh said, looking over curiously at his date. "Don't you think we should get water or something?"

"We'll be ordering now," she repeated. "Josh, you can order for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, sinking back in his chair slightly as he noticed that Lucas' angry gaze was focused on him. "I mean.. I'm not so sure I would know what you like."

Maya coughed slightly and shook her head. "Yeah, okay but I'm certain you know what I like," she glared at him with her eyes wide, ramming her toe into his foot. He groaned loudly before Maya rammed her toe again and he blinked tightly, riding out the pain. He could hear Lucas' soft chuckle and he had never felt more embarrassed.

"Yeahhh," Josh drawled dramatically. "I'm sure I know what to get you." He flipped through the menu and ordered for himself first. "Um, I'll just have some spaghetti. And I suppose the same for Maya too. Also some waters?"

Maya giggled sharply and plastered a fake smile on her face. "So, two spaghetti's?" Ash clarified, hastily writing down the orders on her slip. "Would you like Parmesan with that?"

The four of them ignored the waitress as Maya was clinging grossly to Josh's side. "Oh Josh," she cooed, petting his hair as he visibly cringed. "You know me so _well_."

All attention was turned from her once Lucas cleared his voice dramatically and sat up, crossing his arms in front of his chest to glare at Maya. Ash wasn't so sure she had seen so much sexual tension in her life, and the air was making her quite uncomfortable. "Maya, are you stupid?"

"Clearly not as much as _you_ ," she responded back quickly, barely giving him a wink of her attention, and turning back to Josh. Not before Lucas grabbed her hand before it could reach Josh's hair and pulled her attention back towards him like an attention deprived puppy. (Save, he wasn't so used to the lack of attention Maya was giving him and replacing him with Josh. It was certainly bothering.)

"You _hate_ spaghetti. Anyone who's even mere friends with you knows that."

The blonde scoffed dramatically and rolled her eyes, taking her hands away from Josh and focusing her attention all towards biting her former lovers head off. "That is _not_ true. I love spaghetti, always have and always will. Josh knows me much better than you do, obviously."

"No he doesn't," Missy interjected, as she was clearly uncomfortable. "Even I know you hate spaghetti."

Maya grumbled and crossed her arms. "That's not the point!" she yelled, her hands flying up. "And, anyway, Lucas, like you could do much better. I bet you can't even name my favorite dish on here," she indicated towards the menu,

"Mhmmm," he muttered, his lips looking delectable and she desperately wanted him to pin her against the table and take her then, all onlookers be damned. But she had to win this fight, and that would not be the way. He rolled his eyes, not even taking a glance at the menu and spoke, still looking at her. "Maya will actually have a medium Pesto Cavatappi with no chicken, extra mushrooms and a lemonade. Make sure to put the lemonade in one of those paper cups, she likes playing with them after she's done eating. And don't forget a straw, she gets anxious when there's no straw."

His smirk only grew bigger as he saw the expression on her face and he knew that he had gotten her order down to a T. He was perfectly satisfied with her reaction.

The waitress quickly scribbled out some words on her paper and rewrote what Lucas had said frantically. She wanted to bolt before she had gotten too involved in the apparent drama. From what she was able to tell, girl one (blonde hair, blue dress, named May or something) was giving off some stinky vibes to girl two (brown hair, tall, bored) because girl two was on a date with boy one (tall, handsome, very jealous) but boy one was very irritable to boy two (short, black hair, confused) because boy two was on a date with girl one so therefore girl one, girl two, boy one, and boy two were on a double date; it was obvious girl one and boy one used to have something intimate (or they may still do).

An awkward silence ensued before Ash cleared her throat. "Alright so we have one spaghetti and one Pesto Cavatappi with extra mushroom and no chicken. What would you like, sir?" she aimed her attention towards the cute one that was glowering.

"Missy, order for me," he tsked slightly.

"Please," Maya rolled her eyes. "She barely knows your birthday, much less what you like to order." She then turned her attention towards Ash. "He wants a hotdog with some fries and a diet coke with lemon. Also, when you put the straw in make sure you keep the top half of the paper on the straw or otherwise he gets stressed."

"Who knows, I could have ordered something different?!" he snaps dramatically, his foot kicking into her legs.

"You never order something different!" she nearly screams, kicking her foot into his shin and he groaned loudly.

Missy interjected boredly, rubbing her nails. "Right, anyway," she yawned, snapping her gum against her lips. "I'll have the BLT. I'm not too into specifics, just a water please."

"Alright!" Ash muttered, scribbling Missy's and Lucas' order. "So we have a spaghetti with water. A Pesto Cavatappi with extra mushroom, no chicken and a lemonade. A hotdog and fries with a diet coke that has lemon. And lastly, we have a BLT with a water. Did I miss anything?"

"No," they all grumbled in unison and the waitress raised her eyebrows slightly, scurrying off to get away from the scene.

"See, Maya, you scared her off!" Lucas yelped loudly, his hands raising.

She stomped up from her seat and stalked over to his side of the table, clearly fed up from his utter bullshit, her arms crossing in front of her chest and her cleavage nearly spilling out loudly. "I'm not the one who scares them off, it's always been _you_ and your polite talk and your whatnot! This is New York, you _dumbass_! No one is polite here!"

"Oh, I'm _perfectly_ aware of that," he responded sharply, getting up from his position so he would tower over her small body. They were causing quite a scene in the middle of the restaurant and Josh was certain they were going to be kicked out in a moment. "I met _you_."

"Mmmm," she licked her lips. "That was _harsh_ Cowboy, I'm surprised a hillbilly like you could even be the slightest bit rude, much less to a girl _like_ me. One who is _polite_ , _sweet_ , _caring_ ," she mocked lowly, noticing the slight pout on his lips.

"You're a lot of things, Maya," he promised. "But you're none of those things. You're _aggressive_ and _rude_ and _selfish_ , is what you are!"

She stuck her finger to his chest and he winced in pain due to her nail. "Maybe I wouldn't be all of those things if you stopped hitting your legs against mine when we're out eating together! I may be small but I need room for my feet, too!"

"Your game is getting worse," he stated with a shrug. "And the next date we go on, I'll make sure _not_ to do that, just for the princess," he sneered.

Josh and Missy's mouth had automatically hung agape at Lucas' most recent comment. Had he not realized that he had suggested that they _would_ be going on a date again?

Maya's cheeks were flushed and her breaths were harsh and heavy. The two stood there for a moment, pondering on what to say. Everyone in the restaurant weas looking at the pair and only then did they realize they had caused a scene.

A smirk began to grew on Lucas' face along with Maya's until they burst into a fit of laughter and their eyes were filled with tears. No one had any idea on what had just happened and they were still sputtering from laughter as the manager kicked them out.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Josh groaned, palming his head. "We just got banned from one my favorite restaurants."

Maya's words were incoherent due to the laughter so Lucas spoke up for her in between laughs. "We've been... kicked out... of... thirty three different restaurants."

"Thirty four now," Maya corrected, a slight giggle to her voice..

Lucas and Maya were...an odd pair. They were either at each others necks, fucking, or giggling about something no one else knew about but them.

And then suddenly things grew quiet and everyone could hear everything. Maya could hear Lucas' breaths and Lucas could hear Maya's heartbeat and Missy could hear Josh's stomach growl and Josh could feel Missy kick him in the toe.

"I think something is about to happen," Missy whispered in Josh's ear, looking at Lucas and Maya as they stared at each other awkwardly, his hand scratching his neck. Missy pulled Josh's hand in the other direction to leave the two to have their own private conversation.

"So..." Maya muttered awkwardly, clearly not comfortable with being left alone to talk about her feelings with Lucas. She knew she needed to, Riley kept reminding her everyday after she had cried to her about Lucas that they should just _talk_ it out. "The next date we go on?" she questioned him, because she heard it. She heard it loud and she heard it clear and her heart was beating fast.

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment or two, breathing loudly before talking to the person he loved, the only person he loved. "You really think that I think that we aren't going to get back together eventually? I mean, Riley even said it herself; we're written in the stars, I don't even know."

The night was cold and her cheeks were flushed with red, both from the freeze and the flushed feeling she got whenever she was around Lucas. But he didn't need to know that.

"Your date was fake," Lucas suddenly states, not as a question but more as a statement, like he _knows_.

"You would never ask Missy out," she says right back, confirming for him that he was right, and she knew she was right too with his silent confirmation.

They stand there in silence for a moment, listening to the bustling streets of New York and standing outside of the small restaurant they had just gotten kicked out of.

"I liked him for years, you know?" she asks him.

"I liked you for longer," he knows. And they're still for much longer until he finally speaks up to break the silence that has ensued once more. "So what happened between us?" because he doesn't really know. Not that anybody knows, all he knows is that one day Maya wakes up and walks over to his house in the dead of night and she breaks up with him. No explanation.

(And he was devastated, he really was. Because whenever someone asked him about his future all he saw was MayaMayaMaya and it was like she was ripped from his life.)

Because he still wants her more than ever, even if they're fighting and bickering.

She hadn't told anyone, not really. Not even Riley because she doesn't even understand and she's scared, she's much too scared and she's scared of him and scared of confrontation and what will happen and what would happen if they hadn't broken up.

Her gaze is focused on the pavement and her heel is lightly kicking the same area awkwardly and Lucas wants to scream because she _never opens up_ and all he wants to know is what he did wrong and how he needs to fix it because he loves her, he does and he does and he does. "Maya, please talk to me."

They've never said it out loud, you know. Just thought the words in their head, just let them float around. And she's felt it from day one, ever since she asked him out or ever since they even met on the subway those five years ago.

She hates being melodramatic.

And so she takes a deep breath and she says what she has wanted to say and what scares her and why they broke up.

"I'm in love with you," and she can hear his breath hitch because she's never _said_ it. She's said I love you and I love you and I love you but she's never said that she was in love and his eyes open wide and suddenly he can't breathe. She looks up, avoiding his eye contact and swallows. "I mean, I know I'm too young to know what I feel like or whatever, but I know I've never felt this feeling around anyone else before, certainly not Josh and if this is what love is, this sucks. This fucking sucks."

He listens to her, drowning out all of the city noise in the background.

"Because I'm so in love with you. Like.. so in love with you. Because you're on my mind, like, all the time, you know? Twenty four hours of the day, seven days a week. And, like," she takes another shuddered breath, "I'm not good with my feelings and I don't like to open up. And the Hart girls don't do well in the love department and it scares me so much, Lucas." And she finally looks at him in the dead of the night, the light from the restaurant illuminating him like an angel and she hates him, she does (she has to tell herself over and over again). "It scares me knowing that I'm so in love with you that I would... I would do anything for you and that scares me. I don't like being scared, Lucas. And it scares me and that's why I broke up with you."

"You're scared," he whispered softly.

Her shoulders slack slightly as she chuckles. "Yeah, I am. Because whenever I think about my future I think about you and whenever someone asks me about marriage I think about _you_. I know we're too young to be thinking about this, but it's _true_. Because I may not know what love is but I know that I like to hear your laugh and I like it when you smile at me and I like it when you run your fingers through my hair and I like it a little too much when you have me pinned against a wall and we're..." she trails off. "And I think that's love."

And if you wait only a few moments;

"I'm in love with you, like grossly in love with you. Like it's kind of sick how in love I am with you. Like, okay, I can't live a day without you. I'm super duper in love with you. A lot. I love you. A lot." (Lucas loves her a lot.)

/

No doubt that the news that Lucas and Maya were back on flew around the school in less than an hour the following day.

(And even more so that they were super in love. Which everyone already knew.)

(Not that they minded.)

* * *

 **hello babiez pls review and fave i will love u forever and forever! AlsO THIS STORY WAS SHIT**


End file.
